


like brothers do

by springofviolets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Incest Kink, Kink Discovery, M/M, Not actually incest, Top Shiro (Voltron), Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/pseuds/springofviolets
Summary: When the Paladins stop at a planet on their way back to Earth, Keith is counting on some quality alone time with Shiro. But it turns out they're pretty traditional, and only immediate family are allowed to share rooms. Keith does the only thing he can in order to preserve his plans: claims he and Shiro are brothers.





	like brothers do

**Author's Note:**

> what's up folks how about some accidental kink discovery ft. brothers kink
> 
> note: they are not actually brothers in this and there's no real roleplaying but they do use the word a lot, and it's hot. it's also not meant as any kind of meta commentary. enjoy the kink!!
> 
> credits:  
> \- thank you to you-know-who-you-are for getting me to finish writing this, to [aria](http://www.twitter.com/alikurai) for always being there to yell with me, and [bootyshortskeef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyshortskeef) and [bmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmot) for looking this over!  
> 

They're still six months out from Earth when Coran tells everyone, from his current spot in the Green lion, "We're going to be passing a friendly planet soon! I bet everyone would like to stretch their legs, take some real baths? Romelle, would you like to join me in hitting some clubs?"

Keith thinks there are many things he'd rather do than "hit some clubs" with Coran, but getting out of the lions again before they all go stir-crazy seems like a good idea.

"Alright," Keith agrees, and a cheer goes up. "Point us in the right direction when we're close."

Coran was right about it not taking long. It's hard to measure the smaller passages of time, but the stars around them have lightened just barely, and the pure black around them shifts to a hazy, dusky blue by the time everyone receives the word to take a sharp left, and then they're touching down onto solid ground. The planet looked small from above, but when they land, it's clearly inhabited, low buildings scattered around in between the lush green of trees.

"This is quaint," Lance says. "Dunno if you're gonna find any clubs, Coran," he adds, and Coran's mustache droops.

"I don't care about that as long as there's something other than space goo to eat," Hunk replies. He's tried his best to whip up some good dinners, and those were certainly more tolerable than just chugging from the goo tube — but that doesn't mean much, and they're all tired of it by now.

What Keith has really missed is a bed, a proper one that's not a single-size cot, and _privacy_. Specifically privacy with Shiro. Sure, they mute the comms and let the lions autopilot sometimes so they can all sleep, but that means sleep is priority; there's too much unknown in space to make him comfortable doing that for a quickie. Also, then Keith would have to ask him mom to go stay in one of the other lions, and then everyone _knows_ what that means, and it's awkward.

So right now, Keith thinks, he would've settled for "won't immediately kill on sight, which gives you at least thirty doboshes to fuck your boyfriend." Finding something that actually qualifies as a friendly planet? That's what dreams are made of.

*

"You go on ahead," Allura tells them. "Romelle and I will want to grab some things, and then we'll catch up."

"No, no, no," Lance protests. "I can carry any bags you need carried. You shouldn't lift a finger, Princess."

Allura smiles at him. "That's very sweet, Lance, thank you. But we can shift sizes, if you remember?" The look on his face in response says that yes, indeed, he remembers, and Allura pats his shoulder. "We'll be fine."

"Come on, crew!" Coran says, clapping his hands. "If I remember correctly from my last visit, there is an inn not far from here. That was perhaps a centiphoeb ago, but then Dralgor isn't known for change…" Coran trails off as he walks away, clearly expecting the rest of them to follow him.

Keith shrugs his shoulders and follows. Coran's the one who's been here before, and Keith doesn't have to keep an eye on where they're going, he can watch for other things. Friendly planet or not, he's not dropping his guard.

They pass a few buildings with Dralgor people — beings? — in front of them. The Dralgorg are humanoid, mostly: they're stout with skin like snakehide and a mess of thick, moving tendrils in place of hair.

The reason they're so friendly, Coran tells them, is that their population tend towards the healing sciences, and though small in number, they've been around long enough to earn respect and peace from the others in their system.

When they reach the inn a short time later, the one that greets them has a voice that reminds Keith of one of Lotor's generals, the one with the single tendril on her head. The alien introduces herself as Aoslain, and her scales are iridescent shades of olive, darkening to an inky near-black at the tips of her tendrils.  

"Welcome, guests!" she says, thankfully in the common language.  

Coran immediately jumps in to haggle with her over rooms. They talk too fast with jargon Keith can't understand thrown in, until Aoslain pauses and looks up to address all of them.

"Apologies, Paladins, but you will need to rent individual rooms," she says. "Dralgorg custom only allows those who are blood-bonded to sleep in the same room."

Keith's eyes dart over to Shiro immediately. Shiro shrugs at him in response, but Keith is steps ahead. They may not be bonded by blood, but no way is he letting their one night of potential privacy be wasted like this.

"We are," Keith says, gesturing to himself and Shiro. "We'll take individual rooms for everyone else, but Shiro and I are blood-bonded. We're brothers."

Aoslain doesn't have brows, but a furrow still appears above her slitted yellow eyes. She blinks slowly a few times. "I see," she says, finally. "Of course you will have one room, then."

She sets out a number of keys on the desk and taps one of them. "This is for the blood-bonded pair. The others are identical and you may choose any one. Enjoy your stay, and please do let me know if you have need of anything."

"Thank you," Shiro says, taking their key. He passes out the others as their group moves out of the entranceway.

"So, brothers, huh," Lance says with a laugh.

Hunk grins. "Better not hear any brotherly love tonight, I'm just sayin'."

"Guys," Keith says, rolling his eyes. Shiro looks a little bashful, the tips of his ears a little red. Keith feels defensive on his behalf; it's seriously not a big deal, so they need to stop teasing. "If you say another word about it, I'm gonna start waking you up even earlier for formation drills."

Lance throws his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine. Spoilsport. Oh, hey, Princess!"

Allura joins them, Romelle in tow, with a few small bags. Allura's hair looks like it's coming loose from her bun, probably from the more humid atmosphere on Dralgor. "Are we all set, then?" Allura asks. After she receives nods all around, she adds, "I think I saw a pool on the way in. I'm going to take a dip, if any of you would like to join me."

Both Pidge and Lance perk up at this. The space wolf does, too — presumably, he hopes, for different reasons — and trails after the other Paladins.

Keith pulls Shiro away so they can find their room.

*

The rooms are spacious and clean, though bare. Compared to the rest of the inn, Keith almost suspects the rooms have been sanitized to be more neutral for human guests. That doesn't bother him. There's a full bathroom and a comfortable-looking bed, and that's all he needs right now.

The tub is massive, with numerous bottles and a plain jug lining the edge. While Keith normally prefers quick, efficient showers, it seems a shame to let that go to waste. "Shiro," he calls out into the main room. "This bath is big enough for two."

He knows Shiro won't be able to resist. Shiro loves washing Keith's hair.

Sure enough, he's just turning off the water, which steams in pale blue clouds that smell vaguely sweet like honey, when Shiro appears in the doorway.

He's already naked and gorgeous, and Keith purrs when Shiro crowds him against the wall for a kiss. Keith's touch wanders over Shiro's chest, his shoulders, his biceps, taking his time in admiring Shiro's body with his hands while Shiro's tongue slides against his.

It takes them a few minutes to actually make it to the tub, but they do. Shiro sinks into the hot water first, sighing contentedly, and Keith steps in after, making himself at home between Shiro's legs with his back pressed to Shiro's chest.

"This is nice," Shiro mumbles into Keith's hair, his fingers carding through it.

Keith smiles, leaning further into Shiro. He turns his head for a kiss, mouth opening slowly under Shiro's, curling his hand around Shiro's handsome square jaw.

"Bath first," Shiro says, nipping at his bottom lip.

"What, can't even kiss you?" Keith says. He frowns in a playful pout.

Shiro reaches for a bottle with a label they can't read and pours some into his hand. It foams up, so it must be some kind of soap, and he starts working it through Keith's hair. "We both know neither of us would stop there, and I want to enjoy a real bath while we have it," he says.

"Hmm," Keith sighs, melting into Shiro massaging his head. Shiro's not really wrong, but Keith can't be blamed for it. Maybe it's been a long time since they've had a proper bath, but it's been just as long since they've had more than hurried making out. He wants Shiro's _dick_ — in his hands, in his mouth, in his ass. Whatever he can get. All of the above.

A stream of water falls over Keith's head.

"Hey!" Keith sputters, wiping his hair out of his face.

Shiro laughs behind him, and replaces the jug on the side of the bath. "You were dozing off. Tired?"

"No way." Keith shakes his head. "Just thinking about how much I wish I was fucking you right now," he says, turning and sliding his hands up Shiro's chest.

"Soon, baby," Shiro says. "Here. Get my hair while I get the rest of you."

Keith shifts so the're facing each other in the large tub, his feet by Shiro's thighs. He lathers up the soap, and Shiro leans down indulgently to let Keith work it through his hair.

Shiro hums happily as his hand trails down Keith's arms and over his torso, kneading as he goes. The pressure loosens some of the sore spots Keith has had for a while, like Shiro could sense them. He probably could, Keith thinks; by now, they know each other's bodies as well as their own.  He pours water over Shiro's head, aiming carefully with the jug, and then pushes Shiro's hair back.

After he puts the jug out of the way, he feels Shiro's arm wrap around his waist and lift him up, just a little, so he's on his knees. Keith, in the calm near-trance brought on by caring for Shiro and having his own aches eased, moves with it easily. Then Shiro's hand is reaching lower, slipping between Keith's cheeks and pressing to his hole.

"'Bout time," Keith mumbles, looping his arms around Shiro and nuzzling his hair. It smells like the honey-scented water. Shiro's fingers are slick from the soap and the oiled water, and Keith doesn't care enough to find something else. Keith's hips jerk, his hardening cock dragging against Shiro's stomach, as Shiro slides his fingers inside.

Shiro fucks him slowly. His mouth seeks out Keith's nipples and he alternates between them, rolling them on his tongue, grazing them with his teeth.

"Shiro," Keith moans, grinding down onto his fingers. "Shiro, bed."

"Come on," Shiro agrees, and despite being the one to suggest it, Keith frowns when Shiro pulls his fingers out. He gets both of them out of the tub and pats a bit of the excess water off them, but Keith is out the door into the main room before they dry off completely.

Keith sprawls back on the bed and grins at Shiro as he follows, planting his hand by Keith's head.  They can't have been apart for more than ten seconds, but it stretches out until it feels like hours since Keith felt any part of Shiro. He wraps his arms around Shiro's neck and pulls him back down.

Their damp, naked skin is already sticking together. Shiro is a delicious weight on top of him, his thick, solid thighs pressing Keith's apart. He rolls his hips up into Shiro's and shivers at the slide of their cocks.

"God, I'm so glad we were able to get the room together," Shiro sighs into Keith's mouth. "Needed this, baby."

Keith can't hold back a quick snort, thinking of how they managed that.  "Even if we had to lie to get it," he says. The whole blood-bond rule seems ridiculous, but he feels zero guilt in lying to their host, not when it means Shiro's here in bed with him, dragging his teeth down Keith's neck and over his chest. Shiro's hand is palming at his ass, and Keith spreads his legs and tilts his hips up more, moaning when Shiro's fingers trail further down. Feeling impatient and cheeky, Keith adds, "Gonna fuck your little brother, Shiro?"

Shiro bites down on one of Keith's nipples hard and clutches roughly at his palmful of Keith's ass. " _Fuck_."

For a split second, Keith is worried that he's gone too far — that he's just become confident enough to finally believe it was impossible, now his odd sense of humor has managed to ruin his relationship with Shiro forever. He's pulled out that fear when he realizes how tightly Shiro is still holding him, how Shiro's cock is even harder and hotter and against his thigh.

That doesn't feel like disgust.

"Shiro —?"

Shiro exhales loudly. "I… I don't know why—"

"Hey," Keith says, and tugs at the long part of Shiro's hair. Shiro looks up at him, his brow furrowed in what Keith can hardly believe is embarrassment, his chin resting on Keith's chest. "If you like that, you don't have to explain it to me."

He wonders if this is something Shiro has been keeping silent about for a while, or if it's really something Shiro just now discovered right along with Keith. Either way: you like what you like, Keith thinks, and he likes whatever gets Shiro hot.

"Come here," he murmurs, and Shiro obligingly shifts upwards for a kiss. He can sense Shiro relaxing into it; he nips at Shiro's lips and wiggles under him, paying attention to if Shiro is still hard. And he definitely is.  "You've kept me waiting too long, big brother."

" _Keith_." Shiro groans. "Are — are you _sure_?"

Keith can feel his cheeks heating and is sure they've turned pink, because he's never been that great at dirty talk, but he lets his eyelashes flutter low as he says, "I need my brother's cock."

That seems to finally kick Shiro back into action, and he gives Keith a bruising kiss, his hand stroking gently over the scar on Keith's cheek. Keith breaks away and turns his head, sucking two of Shiro's fingers into his mouth.  

Shiro watches him, eyes heated, pumping his fingers in and out. "That's it. Get them wet for me, baby boy."

Keith finds himself moaning at that; Shiro calls him _baby_ all the time, but never before has it been _baby boy._

He honestly didn't expect to get much out of this besides making sure Shiro enjoyed himself and that both of them got off — which would have been more than enough, because he loves anything he does with Shiro — but now he feels on fire at the words themselves, thinking about Shiro's presence in his life as an older brother, loving him, guiding him, and calling him _baby boy_.

He sucks eagerly at Shiro's thick fingers, letting them press down on his tongue, wishing it was Shiro's cock as he works up spit around them. Once they're wet enough, he guides them down between his legs, behind his balls, to his hole, where he's still open and slick from fooling around in the bath.

Shiro pushes one of Keith's legs up towards his chest, and Keith holds it with his own hand, shivering as he's exposed. Slow but steady, Shiro presses two fingers inside him. Keith gasps at the stretch of his fingers, the way Shiro immediately, ruthlessly angles for his prostate. He leans down to mouth at Keith's neck, his thumb rubbing over Keith's rim as his fingers curl and stroke inside him.

Keith is getting impatient again, and props himself up on his elbows. "I'm ready, c'mon. You already did this in the bath," he complains, frustrated. " _Shiro_."

"Such a needy little brother, aren't you?" Shiro says.  It seems he's discarded any shyness or shame about this, and it's so wrong, so hot. He loves that Shiro can trust him with this, can let himself be free to enjoy this with Keith.

"Yes," he agrees. "Give it to me, c'mon." He feels the head of Shiro's huge cock nudging at his hole and breathes in. God, he loves how big Shiro is, loves how he can take that first push now like it's nothing, even though the size of Shiro's cock is something no one should take lightly.

One day, Keith thinks, he'll have the time to spend all day with Shiro's cock inside him, keeping him stretched and open the whole day, and a surprising rush of heat courses through Keith when he imagines Shiro calling him _baby boy_ , of being like for his _brother_ Shiro.

Then Shiro is pushing into him, cock splitting him wide open. He drapes Keith's leg over his shoulder, sliding even deeper as he does, and Keith grabs at the sheets.

"Oh, fuck. Yes," he moans. Keith wraps his other leg high around Shiro's waist and throws his head back. "Missed this so much, so good," he gasps as Shiro slams into him, hard and fast.

"Keith. You feel so good, baby boy," Shiro says, surging down to kiss him as he moves, uncoordinated and sloppy. Keith whines at the slide of Shiro's tongue into his mouth and sucks on it greedily.

Shiro pulls back and drags his cock out of Keith's ass slowly, until barely more than the head is stretching Keith's rim, and then thrusts in again, hard. His hand moves from Keith's thigh to his cock, wrapping around him and stroking lightly. Each pass of Shiro's cock presses against just the right spot, and the head of Keith's cock is leaking over onto Shiro's fist.

The hot girth of Shiro's cock makes Keith feel impossibly full, like he's deep enough that he could feel Shiro's cock in him if he pressed down on his stomach. It's so good. Keith's not going to last, not when it's been this long and Shiro's fucking him like this; that doesn't bother him, but he wants Shiro to come first.

He paws at Shiro's bicep and chest. "Harder, Shiro," he keens, trying to pull him deeper with his ankles. He clenches down around Shiro's cock, and Shiro groans. "Fuck me like you mean it. _Brother_."

Fingers squeeze around Keith's cock as Shiro's thrusts get jerky, hips smacking against him loudly. "Again," Shiro gasps. "Say, fuck, say who I am again."

Keith looks at him, looks the flex of his arm and his abs as he fucks Keith, the flush and sweat all over his body. He wants to see Shiro come. He bites his lip and tilts his head so his hair splays around around him in the way he knows Shiro loves.

"You're my brother," he says, letting a purr slip in. "You're everything to me, Shiro." He means it with his whole being.

Shiro chokes out a " _Fuck_ , god, Keith," before his hips stutter and Keith feels him spilling inside him.

Keith doesn't wait for Shiro to recover and pull out before he starts jerking himself off quickly, hand working over his cock. Fuck, he's so close. After a second, he feels Shiro's cock slip out, and then Shiro's hand covers his. They stroke him together, until Keith is coming in huge spurts onto his stomach.

"Wow," Keith exhales. "Shiro." He stretches, trailing his fingers through his own come on his belly and then down to where Shiro's come leaks out of his hole. Satisfied, he curls against Shiro. "Mm, you came so much."

With pink cheeks, Shiro says, "Yeah, hah. Wow. You're amazing, baby," and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. He gazes at him softly.

Keith's heart swells, but he still wants to know: "So… is that new?" Shiro buries his face in a pillow, and Keith laughs. "Shiro!"

He mumbles something into the pillow, then cracks open an eye at Keith. "The first time you said I was like a brother to you. It was during the Blade trials, you remember?" He nods at Shiro. "Keith, you were so beautiful and so strong, and when we got back, I was just. My mind couldn't settle between you saying brother and also looking the way you did and how I felt about you, so — "

"Oh," Keith replies. Shiro trails off, but he can imagine where it was going. He thinks of Shiro alone in his room, jerking off to thoughts of his Keith as his younger brother. He doesn't mind it, obviously. He takes the pillow away from Shiro's face and grabs for his hand. "Seriously, it's doesn't have to be a thing. You can see I liked it too."

Shiro puffs out a breath, and he's smiling now. "Hah. Yeah, I could tell."

"I would love you in any universe, Shiro," Keith says. After a beat, he adds, "...but let's keep that one just a kink."

Shiro groans, and quiets Keith by rolling over onto him for another round.

*

In the morning, Aoslain greets them politely, and they are welcomed to help themselves to some local fruit for breakfast before they depart. They pile it onto their plates, grateful for something new and interesting to eat, and take seats at the long table. There are platters of some kind of cake or bread that looks to Keith like layered nori, and he takes one curiously.

Aoslain chats quietly with her partner at the head of the table, and then turns to the paladins. "Would you permit me to ask a question? Most of our guests are from local solar systems, and we'd love to learn more about your kind."

They look at each other and shrug.

"Of course," Allura says. "It's the least we can do for your hospitality."

"Wonderful!" Aoslain's hair tendrils sway as she directs her attention towards Keith and Shiro.  "Is it common for kin to be bonded on in your systems, or is it purely a Galra practice?"

Across from him, Allura coughs. "They are not kin," she replies. She at least doesn't refute the bonded part, whatever the issue with that is.

"Oh?" Aoslain looks back and forth between the two of them. "Did you not say you were?" she asks Keith, a slight frown on her face.

Keith is completely lost. "I — yes, you said only the blood-bonded could share rooms."

"No," Shiro whispers next to him.

"What?" Keith asks, growing frantic.

"Keith," Allura starts. Aoslain is watching them, yellow eyes wide, and Keith feels — knows — that he's about to get the rug pulled out from under him in front of an audience. "Some cultures use blood rituals in their marriage ceremonies. In those, they often refer to it as blood-bonded."

Dralgorg custom meant they had to be _married_ , not brothers, to share a room.

It's fine, Keith tells himself. It's awkward, but it's fine. There's no way that anyone actually knows exactly what they did. And how now, apparently, it wasn't even necessary. Keith tries to resist the impulse to slide down in his chair.  He looks over to Shiro, who's a little pink in the face. "Shiro."

"We, uh. I apologize for the misunderstanding," Shiro says to Aoslain. "Keith and I are partners, and wanted to stay together. We just... misinterpreted the requirement."

There are endless reasons that he loves Shiro, but it's possible he has never loved Shiro more than this moment, when he takes the proverbial bullet of awkwardness to spare Keith. "Yes, we're so — so sorry," Keith adds agreement, trying to ignore how his voice cracks.

"No harm done," Aoslain replies, waving them off. "Perhaps this is a lesson to me to be clearer with our non-Dralgorg guests, so it does not happen again." She turns to her partner and giggles. "Can you imagine, us needing to pretend we're kin?"

Shiro avoids making eye contact with him, but Keith can't blame him right now. He thinks if they look directly at each other, one of them would end up breaking. _I love you_ , Keith mouths to Shiro, hoping he sees it, and it's true.

*

"I can't believe you guys thought for a second that anyone would buy that you're brothers, anyway," Pidge says with a snort, once they're all back in their lions.

Keith hears agreement from the others, but he's too busy to reply — busy slapping the visuals on their monitors off before anyone can see Shiro practically mauling him in the pilot seat, his mouth on Keith's neck, hands already reaching under Keith's chestplate for the seam to his bodysuit.

"Shiro," Keith gasps.

"Shh, baby boy," Shiro hushes him, as he sinks to the floor, working the leg guards and leggings off him. Keith whimpers as Shiro pulls his cock free and licks at the head greedily. "Don't let them hear your big brother sucking you off."

Keith swallows down a whine as Shiro swallows him down.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> -
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/springofviolets).


End file.
